


Hong

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, domestic-au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehadiran Hong memang tak pernah mereka kehendaki, dan Lien mencoba menyingkirkannya. Tetapi Yao mengajarkan hal terpenting untuk Lien: jangan pernah menjadi seorang pembunuh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : China/Vietnam, slight!England/Seychelles.  **Genre** : Family/Hurt/Comfort.  **Other notes** : AU.

**Warning** : rating: Parental Guide-15 ( _needed parental guide for readers under 15 years old_ ). menyinggung sedikit kekerasan dan pergaulan bebas. tema ini diangkat bukan untuk membuatnya terlihat benar di kehidupan— **tidak sama sekali** —namun hanya untuk memberikan makna agar kecerobohan tidak dilibatkan dalam suatu hubungan.

_lagu pengiring yang dianjurkan_ _: Kisah yang Tak Sempurna (samsons)_

_(Kehadiran Hong memang tak pernah mereka kehendaki, dan Lien mencoba menyingkirkannya. Tetapi Yao mengajarkan hal terpenting untuk Lien: jangan pernah menjadi seorang pembunuh.)_

* * *

.

Bukan pertemuan pertama, memang, tetapi penting.

Karena pada hari itu, di samping jendela perpustakaan sekolah yang gelap, di antara perlombaan bulir air membelah jendela, Yao menemukan siapa yang dia sukai.

Lien. Lien yang merenung.

* * *

Sore itu begitu gelap. Sudah hampir senja. Sudah banyak ruangan di sekolah yang dikunci dan banyak lampu di koridor sudah dinyalakan. Yao bergegas mengakhiri  _shift_ -nya di perpustakaan. Buku-buku yang tadi dia baca ditumpuk begitu saja di ujung meja resepsionis. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk membereskannya. Dia juga melipat kertas yang berisi kaligrafi kanjinya dengan asal-asalan serta menjejalkannya ke dalam tas.

Yao berlari di selasar, sadar bahwa dia bisa saja terlambat untuk bus di jam yang biasa.

Dia berlari sampai ujung, di dekat pagar dan—

—rintik turun. Sekejap membesar, dan bereslah sudah perjalanan Yao. Berhenti sampai di situ.

"Yah, hujan, ya."

Yao mengerling. Tetapi dia segera menoleh serta tersenyum begitu tahu Lien-lah yang datang. Pemilik nama yang selalu dia puja sebelum memejamkan mata. Yang empunya wajah selalu membuat Yao tersenyum sendiri di tengah malam atau tengah hari.

"Aku pasti akan ketinggalan bus," Yao mendongak. Sok dramatis mengutuk hujan dengan tatapannya.

"Aku juga ..." Lien ternyata ikut mendongak.

Yao menatapnya tak percaya, lalu tersenyum lagi. Ditiru oleh orang yang disukai adalah kebahagiaan yang tak mudah dipahami, namun selalu ada. Dan Yao menikmatinya, sesepele apapun itu. "Ah, iya. Apa kita harus nekat atau menunggu saja?"

"Kau?" Lien menatap Yao balik. "Aku ikut kau saja."

Jantung Yao berdentam seperti genderang yang ditabuh pemusik gila. Hati kecilnya tertawa karena hal itu. Tetapi dia tidak membiarkan wajahnya menampakkan semuanya. Dia mempertahankan senyum yang ala kadarnya, sekadar tidak ingin terlihat buruk di mata Lien. Yao pun berdeham untuk menenangkan diri. "Yakin?"

"Iya," Lien duduk di ujung koridor, ujung sepatunya terkena hujan. "Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Tentu, tentu Yao ingat tentang cerita Lien yang merupakan anak tunggal dari orangtua yang  _broken home_. Cuma tinggal bersama ayahnya yang sibuk mencari uang. Bukan orang kaya, bukan orang ternama. Dia dan hidupnya yang sederhana, selalu membuat Yao simpati sekaligus ingin menghibur.

"Um, karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit karena nekat pulang hujan-hujanan begini ... yah, kita tunggu saja. Kita akan menemukan cara untuk pulang nanti. Semoga kita beruntung."

"Kau baik sekali," mata mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini Lien membiarkan Yao melihat senyumnya yang lebih manis.

"Oh, tentu saja, _aru_ , hahaha!"

Lalu hujan mendamaikan mereka. Yao kemudian memikirkan tentang waktu. Kadang, dia merasa dirinya seperti jiwa tua terjebak di tubuh muda anak sekolah. Tentang waktu dan segala persepsi atas itu, selalu dia pikirkan dalam-dalam ketika ia tidak punya hal penting untuk dikerjakan.

Waktu, ya, waktu. Waktu berhubungan erat dengan kesia-siaan. Tidak pernah ada kesia-siaan jika ada kecerdasan memanfaatkan waktu.

Oh.

Ah, bagus. Dia jadi punya keberanian.

"Lien."

"Mmn?"

"Aku suka kau."

* * *

"Tapi aku cinta kau, Lien."

"Iya, Yao, aku tahu," Lien menutup buku besar berisi soal-soal latihan yang baru dibelinya. Dia mencondongkan diri ke depan, melintasi meja. Mendelik sebentar ke arah meja penjaga perpustakaan, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak diawasi. Dengan meminimalisir kemungkinan diperhatikan, dia pun berbisik saja, "Tapi masa depan kita mana bisa diberi makan dengan cinta."

"Tapi dengan cinta aku bisa melakukan hal-hal baik untukmu dan masa depan kita," desis Yao.

Lien mundur. Matanya berputar, "Gombalan murahan."

"Akan kubuktikan, lho."

"Serius?"

Yao mengangguk cepat dengan pasti. Dia acuh tak acuh pada buku soal lama yang disodorkan Lien padanya. "Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku lama-lama untuk belajar. Yang kauperlukan adalah laki-laki yang punya uang sendiri untuk menikahimu, 'kan? Jadi, yah, gampang, aku akan langsung bekerja dan kita tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi!"

Lien kelihatan ragu. Genggamannya pada ujung buku latihan soal-soal mengatakan segalanya. Bagaimanapun, belajar masih ada di daftar prioritasnya.

"Ragu, ya,  _aru_?"

Tetapi Lien lebih tahu hidupnya sendiri daripada yang dia kira. Dia cinta Yao, dia tertolong dari rasa kesepian karena Yao, maka apalagi yang dia cari? Dia mengubah prinsipnya dalam sekejap, karena menemukan apa yang dia harapkan dari kata-kata Yao dan caranya memandang. Baik, dia telah menemukan tempat untuk menambatkan masa depan. Sauhnya telah berlabuh tak jauh-jauh. Hanya di depan mata.

"Tidak."

* * *

Memulai usaha sendiri memang tidak pernah mudah, tetapi paling tidak Yao punya Lien.

Lien yang akan menyambutnya ketika dia butuh rekan bercerita.

"Ayahmu tidak pulang lagi?"

"Aku tidak peduli," Lien melemparkan tasnya dari bangku yang akan dia duduki. Tas itu mendarat di atas bangku yang lain. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang bekerja sesaat sebelum Yao datang.

Tentu saja, Lien sudah membuang semua bukunya dan mengganti harapannya. Dia mengabaikan niatnya untuk kuliah dan memilih mengikuti jejak Yao.

"Kapan terakhir kali dia pulang?"

"Mungkin empat hari lalu. Atau lima? Aku juga kurang ingat. Tidak perlu mengingat itu," dia berdiri dan mendekati Yao. Dia duduk di depan lutut Yao dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan laki-laki itu. "Aku capek, Yao. Aku ingin lari dari semua ini. Aku benci semuanya."

"Termasuk aku?" Yao mendongakkan kepala Lien.

Lien tertawa sarkastis. "Tentu saja tidak. Semuanya, kecuali kau."

Yao mencium Lien sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Mereka tertawa di antara ciuman itu, seakan lupa lara dunia baru saja melecut mereka. Hasratlah yang membuat Yao berlaku tanpa kendali, dengan tarian-tarian tangan yang tak tanggung-tanggung. Bibir turun ke tempat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia jamah. Kaki mereka ikut menari, menendang kegilaan-kegilaan dunia yang menawan kebahagiaan mereka. Lalu berganti menjadi tarian tango horizontal yang seimbang dan panas. Pakaian mereka sudah sedari awal terlupakan.

Dan cinta meletup di atas lantai. Berulang kali. Sampai tengah malam. Jendela yang masih terbuka dan mengundang angin musim gugur bukan hal yang mereka perhatikan.

* * *

Pada awal musim dingin itu, Lien merasa tidak ingin pergi ke manapun. Badannya terasa sangat lemas. Sudah dia jadikan hal itu alasan untuk tidak masuk bekerja. Kepalanya sakit dan dia mau tak mau telah dua kali mengusir isi perutnya karena rasa mual yang menggila.

Kemudian dia sadar akan sesuatu. Dan langsung menelepon Yao untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Hal yang tidak bagus mulai terjadi. Mengakhiri mimpi-mimpi masa sekolah mereka.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita menikah! Segera!" Yao kelihatannya begitu bahagia dan mengabaikan hal-hal buruk atas kejadian itu.

Lien mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Tapi, kau harus mengizinkan aku menggugurkan anak ini dulu."

Air muka Yao berubah. Kemarahan meluap dari matanya yang dibingkai oleh sepasang alis yang menukik tajam, "Kenapa? Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"Aku masih muda, Yao! Umurku berapa memangnya? Aku bahkan belum dua puluh, bagaimana aku bisa merawat anak? Mengurus diri kita sendiri dan memastikan uang yang harus kita dapatkan setiap harinya saja masih susah, bagaimana kita bisa menghidupi seorang anak?"

Yao diam saja, tetapi wajahnya tetap seperti tadi. Dia tahu dia tak bisa menyalahkan Lien—karena mereka berdua sama-sama salah kali ini. Tetapi ... membunuh? Yang benar saja—dia tidak pernah melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Sebenci apapun dia pada orang-orang di masa lalunya. Dan tentu saja, dia tidak akan mau melakukannya untuk pertama kali pada  _darah dagingnya sendiri_.

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap menggugurkannya."

Yao kehabisan kata-kata. Satu tamparan dia berikan sebagai pelampiasan. Lien menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka tak percaya.

"Kau ingin membuat hidupmu tambah sengsara dengan membunuh  **anakmu sendiri**?"

"Ini belum terlambat, Yao, belum terlambat," Lien menggeleng seperti dirasuki. "Dia belum jadi apa-apa. Paling tua usianya lima minggu. Dia belum jadi siapa-siapa. Jadi, itu artinya kita tidak membunuhnya karena dia belum menjadi manusia—"

Satu kali lagi tamparan. Yao tidak bisa menahan diri. "Tapi dia calon manusia, Lien! Manusia yang akan hidup karena kesalahmu dan kesalahanku! Kalau kau ingin menutupi rasa bersalah, jangan bunuh dia—karena itu adalah hal terbodoh yang akan kau lakukan seumur hidupmu. Biarkan dia lahir dan setelah itu kaubisa memberikannya pada siapa saja supaya dia bisa hidup lebih baik dan tidak menderita seperti orangtuanya!"

Lien memukul pundak Yao berkali-kali dan mulai tidak mau menatap lawan bicaranya. Tetes-tetes airmata mulai jatuh ke lantai. "Sembilan bulan, Yao! Aku akan menanggungnya selama itu! Aku akan kesusahan—"

Yao memeluk Lien sebelum wanita itu lebih berontak lagi. "Sembilan bulan menderita kedengarannya lebih baik daripada menderita seumur hidup karena kau membunuh anak pertamamu sendiri."

Lien berteriak di dada Yao. Mereka jatuh ke lantai. Tidak ada cinta yang meletup lagi kali ini. Rasa takutlah yang meledak.

* * *

"Aku akan bersamamu. Kalau kau sedih, ya sudah, aku juga akan ikut sedih."

Hal itu yang membuat Lien bertahan di empat bulan pertama, di dalam rumah kecil mereka, di dalam ikatan pernikahan tanpa izin sepenuhnya dari orangtua, dan dalam pertalian nasib yang harus ditanggung bersama.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Yao," dia menggeleng pada suatu tengah malam. Bulan kelima, ketika dia sudah tidak sabar lagi. Atasannya marah-marah karena dia datang terlambat. Uang yang mereka punya mungkin tak bisa dipertahankan untuk seminggu ke depan, sementara ini baru pertengahan bulan.

Yao ternyata sudah tidur. Dia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Yao."

Tentu, Yao sudah nyenyak.

Lien menggeram. Dia berbalik memunggungi Yao dan mencekik ujung bantalnya sendiri. Dia menangis sampai tengah malam, lalu tertidur tanpa mengingat satu pun kebahagiaan kecil di hari itu: anaknya tetap sehat dan tak menyakitinya meski keadaan tidak bersahabat.

* * *

Yao membanting gelas dan Lien berteriak.

"Sudah seharusnya kau mengikuti kata-kataku saja waktu itu!"

"Kau masih lebih membenarkan pembunuhan daripada kau yang kehilangan pekerjaanmu?" Yao mendekati Lien dan langsung menunjuk wajah istrinya.

"Anak ini beban, Yao—"

Yao menampar Lien. Tidak akan dia lakukan kalau Lien tidak keluar batas.

"Dia tidak pernah menjadi beban sejak awal. Pikiranmu sendirilah yang membuatmu kacau."

"Beraninya kau berkata begitu—sementara kau tidak merasakan apa-apa. Kau pikir mudah menjalani enam bulan ini?!" Lien berjalan dan membuat Yao harus mundur perlahan. Lien menunjuk dada Yao, "Berkatalah seperti itu kalau kau berada di posisiku, dan aku yakin kau akan menyesal telah mengatakannya!"

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak susah? Bekerja dua shift sehari, belum lagi soal toko kita. Semua ini untukmu dan anak kita, Lien!"

"Jadi siapa sekarang yang salah?" Lien menyilangkan tangannya. "Semua ini karena dia juga, 'kan? Karena anak yang datang di waktu yang salah ini?!"

Satu kali lagi, bunyi pipi yang ditampar terdengar.

"Tidak pernah ada akibat kalau sebabnya tidak ada, tahu. Anak kita hanya akibat, dan sebabnya adalah kita berdua. Siapa yang paling salah kalau begitu? Siapa yang harusnya menanggung derita, kalau begitu? Siapa? Pikirkan!" Yao tidak mau melanjutkan lagi. Dan dia pergi meninggalkan dapur. Bunyi pintu luar yang dibanting terdengar.

Lien memandang hampa dinding dapur. Dia jatuh berlutut, di depannya ratusan keping pecahan gelas berhamburan. Lien menunduk, membiarkan airmatanya bercampur dengan genangan kecil di antara serpihan kecil tersebut.

Ia memungutnya satu per satu, sambil meringis dan menggigit ujung bibirnya sampai berdarah.

Malamnya Yao pulang saat seluruh lampu di rumah sudah padam, kecuali lampu kamar. Lien belakangan ini tak suka tidur dalam keadaan gelap, dan Yao memakluminya. Sedikit berharap bahwa kehendak Lien itu adalah keinginan anak mereka; dan itu merupakan pertanda bahwa di masa depan dia akan menjadi anak yang hidupnya penuh cahaya. Pengharapan dari ayah yang tak mau dan tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk anaknya sendiri.

Ketika akan memejamkan mata, Yao menyadari jemari Lien yang ada di sisi bantal punya noda darah yang masih segar. Dia baru ingat tentang gelas yang pecah.

Yao mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil tangan itu, mengecupnya sambil memejamkan mata. Mengingat sedikit tentang masa lalu. Masa sekolah, ketika dia pertama kali merasakan kulit Lien yang menempel pada bibirnya. Semua terasa manis untuk masa kininya yang pahit.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka dulu adalah sepasang pecinta yang penuh harap. Tidak ada satu pun harapan mereka yang terkabul karena kesalahan yang berpuncak di malam itu, tetapi Yao tahu—berusaha untuk kuat itu lebih baik daripada menyesal begitu saja.

Mereka bangun bersamaan pada pagi harinya lantas saling berpandangan, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

"Maaf."

* * *

Lien tidak pernah lagi menyinggung soal kesalahan masa lalu mereka bahkan sampai pada hari ketika Yao harus mengantar dirinya yang mendesis kesakitan ke rumah sakit.

"Semua ini akan segera berakhir," bisik Yao sebelum Lien memasuki ruangan.

* * *

Anak itu laki-laki. Yao langsung menyebut 'Hong' untuk memanggilnya. Supaya dia nanti menjadi  _hebat_  kelak, begitu katanya.

Lien memandangi Hong tanpa berkedip. Apa yang terjadi malam itu ternyata tumbuh di dalam dirinya menjadi anak tampan ini. Lien menyentuh pipinya. Begitu lembut dan sedikit kemerahan. Polos tanpa dosa. Kulit putih Hong seolah adalah pembasuh dosa-dosanya bersama Yao, penyuci kesalahan mereka. Hidung bangirnya menarik dan melepaskan napas yang teratur; dia  **hidup**. Begitu hidup sampai-sampai Lien merasa waktu mati sementara ketika memandangi Hong.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menangis untuk Hong. Bukan untuk egonya sendiri.

Yao sampai harus menyekakan airmata Lien berkali-kali, dan berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya sendiri; karena dia tahu, mereka harus melepaskan Hong sebentar lagi. Demi masa depan Hong sendiri.

Setengah bulan usia Hong, Lien dan Yao melepaskannya.

* * *

"Sayang sekali ya ... padahal ... anaknya lucu begini."

Hong menggeliat di tangan sang pengurus panti. Tiga hari lalu dia dititipkan begitu saja di depan pintu panti, dan hari ini sudah ada sepasang suami-istri yang kelihatan begitu tertarik dengannya.

"Iya. Kasihan. Dia tampan sekali, lho."

Si wanita menyentuh pipi Hong. Hong bergerak lagi, nampak merespons sentuhan itu. Dia diam, membuka matanya sesaat, lalu menutupnya lagi. Jari di pipinya tidak membuatnya menangis, alih-alih, dia terus bergerak senang.

"Arthur, lihat, lihat! Sepertinya dia menyukaiku!"

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" yang dipanggil 'Arthur' itu meminta izin pada pemilik panti.

"Silakan, Tuan," Hong pun berpindah tangan.

Arthur menatapnya takjub. Mata Hong terbuka perlahan lalu dia menutupnya lagi sambil bergerak-gerak lincah di tangan Arthur. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak pernah merasa semantap ini mendekap seorang anak kecil.

Istrinya menggelayut di lengannya dan mencubitnya, "Dia lucu sekali! Duh, manisnyaaa!" dia mencubit pipi Hong.

Arthur memukul pelan tangan istrinya, "Tanganmu, 'Chelle! Jangan cubit pipi bayi sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau nanti memar? Atau ada pembuluh darah yang pecah, hah? Dia belum resmi jadi anak kita!"

Michelle—istri Arthur—memberengut seperti anak kecil. Pengasuh panti hanya tertawa, "Tuan Arthur, Anda berkata begitu seolah Andalah ayahnya yang sebenarnya."

"Um, jadi—Arthur, yang mana? Kurasa aku lebih memilih anak ini. Walaupun yang di sana tadi juga lucu dan manis ..." dia memandang suaminya yang masih terpekur pada wajah Hong, "... sepertinya kau lebih cocok dengan yang ini. Kau kelihatan—um, lebih berwibawa dan seperti ayah sesungguhnya. Bagaimana?"

Arthur menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Ya. Yang ini saja. Aku akan memanggilnya 'Darren'."

"Kenapa harus Darren? Bukannya kaubilang dulu kalau kaupunya anak laki-laki kaumau menamainya 'William' atau 'Edward'?"

Arthur tersenyum bangga atas pertanyaan Michelle. "Darren artinya  _bukit yang berbatu_. Sedangkan Arthur artinya  _batu_. Bukit berbatu lebih besar daripada 'batu'. Dia akan jadi lebih hebat dariku," dia berkata sambil menyeringai sombong hanya pada istrinya. Seolah baru memenangkan pertaruhan. Kemudian dia terkekeh sendiri dan Michelle hanya berdecak. Kepongahan Arthur sudah terlalu biasa untuknya.

"Pilihan nama yang bagus, Tuan Arthur. Semoga dia menjadi lebih baik di asuhan Anda berdua. Mari, sini, ikut saya ke ruangan untuk membahas lebih lanjut soal adopsi dan berkas-berkasnya."

* * *

"Tenang, Lien. Berhentilah menangis," Yao mengelus punggung tangan Lien dengan ibu jarinya. "Kita akan menjemput Hong kalau kita sudah ... jadi lebih kaya. Sebentar. Hanya sedikit lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia membenci kita? Kita sudah membuangnya, Yao! Membuang! Kita adalah orangtua yang bodoh!" salah satu tangan Lien memukul-mukul meja. Rasa sakit tubuhnya masih tersisa sedikit, tetapi itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan gejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Kau ini bagaimana?" Yao melepas tangan mereka. "Kaulah yang setuju dengan rencana itu!"

"Mana aku berpikir kalau itu hanya akan membuat kita dibenci!"

Lagi-lagi, Yao tidak bisa mengulang apapun untuk memperbaiki. Ini sudah keliru dari awal.

"Tapi kita melakukan ini demi dia. Kalau dia dewasa, aku yakin dia akan mengerti."

"—Semoga saja dia masih mengakui kita saat dia sudah besar nanti. Bagaimana kalau tidak?!"

"Hidupmu terlalu penuh dengan pertanyaan 'bagaimana kalau'," Yao mendekat, memilih untuk mengalah. Memilih untuk jadi lebih dewasa dengan menyingkirkan rasa kesalnya kali ini. Kalau tidak, siapa yang akan mengeluarkan mereka dari lubang ini? Dia pun memeluk Lien. "Setidaknya, kita tidak membunuhnya waktu itu. Lihat, yang kali ini penyesalanmu melepaskan Hong sebesar apa? Bagaimana kalau seandainya kau menggugurkannya waktu itu?"

Lien mengubur wajahnya di bahu Yao. Masih terus menangis. Dia tahu, dia telah berbuat banyak sekali kesalahan sampai saat ini—semenjak malam itu—tetapi paling tidak, dia telah memilih satu hal yang benar.

Memilih Yao untuk hidupnya.

* * *

"Lien! Lien!  _Aiyaah,_ Lien, di mana kau?" Yao masuk ke rumah seperti kesurupan malam itu. "Lien!"

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak," Lien keluar dari dapur dengan sepiring bakpao. "Rumah kita kecil, pelan-pelan juga tidak apa-apa," ucapnya datar. Dia berdiri di dekat meja, "Ada apa?"

"Kita beruntung!" Yao langsung menubruk Lien dan memeluk istrinya, "Seorang pelangganku! Pelangganku!"

"Kenapa? Uh, lepaskan dulu baru bercerita, bodoh," Lien mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Yao yang melingkar di bahunya. Tidak pernah rasanya Yao memeluk seerat dan sesakit ini.

"Aku punya pelanggan," Yao meredakan napasnya yang kacau karena terlalu bersemangat. Dia pun perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku baru tahu ternyata dia seorang pemilik hotel besar. Kepala kokinya mengundurkan diri, dan karena dia suka dengan masakanku, dia memintaku jadi kepala kokinya langsung! Iya, dia sendiri yang langsung datang padaku,  _aru_! Selain menyuruhku bekerja di tempatnya, ia juga memberiku sejumlah uang untuk membeli sebuah tempat supaya bisa dibuat sebuah restoran baru dengan resep-resepku. Nanti keuntungannya akan dibagi denganku!"

Lien termangu. Mencerna semuanya berulang-ulang. Kurang percaya dengan pendengarannya, lalu dia mencoba memikirkannya untuk kedua kali. Yao yang tersenyum di hadapannya menjadi pertanda bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak berkhayal.

Wanita itu refleks memekik, "Hong! Kita harus menjemput Hong setelah ini!"

Yao memeluk Lien. "Ya. Nanti. Lusa aku sudah boleh datang ke hotel itu untuk belajar. Paling cepat minggu depan aku sudah boleh bekerja. Kita akan menjemput Hong."

Lien menangis lagi. Dari bahu Yao dia bisa melihat dirinya di cermin. Ada wanita bodoh di situ; seorang ibu kurang ajar. Ya, dia tahu itu. Dia sadar diri. Dia telah membuang Hong, melepaskan tanggung jawabnya—tidak ada yang bisa dibenarkan dari hal itu—tetapi seperti kata Yao, dia bisa saja lebih menyesal dari ini kalau dulu ia menuruti egonya.

Tidak apa, tidak apa. Sebentar lagi dia akan menebus dosanya. Dia berencana untuk mengakui pada pemilik panti tentang kesalahannya. Juga rasa malunya karena waktu itu hanya berani menaruh Hong tanpa menemui si pemilik. Dunia terasa damai untuk beberapa saat. Dia merasa masa depannya—untuk sekali setelah sekian lama—bisa menjaminkan kisah yang baik.

* * *

Lien menggenggam tangan Yao erat-erat ketika mendengar penuturan si pemilik panti, "Anak itu sudah diadopsi oleh pasangan suami-istri dari Inggris."

Yao tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Mereka tidak sabar lagi untuk punya anak, padahal mereka baru menikah dua tahun. Untuk pancingan, katanya. Kebetulan, suaminya itu punya anak cabang perusahaan di sini, dan mereka sedang berlibur. Kata mereka, keputusan untuk mengadopsi juga mendadak mereka buat di sini. Mereka pasangan yang terburu-buru, ha ha. Jadi ... mohon maaf sekali. Andai saja malam itu Anda berdua datang baik-baik, pasti kita bisa membuat suatu perjanjian persetujuan, apakah anak Anda berdua boleh diadopsi oleh orang lain."

Lien dan Yao berpandangan.

Sesungguhnya, apa yang benar dari kehidupan mereka? Itu yang Lien pertanyakan di perjalanan pulang mereka. Perjalanan pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Jalanan begitu berdebu dan sepi. Di depan sana tidak terlihat apapun. Hanya lampu jalanan yang sesekali berkedip karena kabel yang bermasalah. Jalan menanjak menuju rumah mereka entah mengapa terasa begitu curam. Lalu angin dengan senang hati mempermainkan rambut Lien dan Yao. Pekatnya malam tampaknya juga senang bermain-main dengan mereka—dia memeluk mereka dengan dingin yang mencekik.

* * *

Lien menurunkan rajutan itu setelah merentangkannya tinggi-tinggi di udara. Dan ia memangkunya. Memandang pada dinding kamar yang berwarna putih dan dihiasi kertas dinding tipis yang warnanya tak mencolok. Rumah baru ini terasa terlalu luas untuk ditempati hanya berdua.

Hong. Dia butuh Hong. Lien memeluk rajutan yang sudah hampir jadi itu. Membayangkan dia memakaikannya untuk Hong. Anak itu mungkin sudah bisa duduk sekarang. Atau mungkin sudah bisa berjalan? Hong pasti cerdas dan sehat, dia bisa merasakannya sejak dulu.

Kalau ditanya apakah dia menyesal, mungkin bukan itu hal yang paling dia rasakan. Dia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Yang bodoh, yang naif, yang cuma mau mengkhayalkan meraih hidup yang enak dulu daripada membesarkan anak dalam keadaan sulit. Memang, dia tidak pernah menjadi dewasa sejak awal menikah. Selalu, selalu saja ada yang keliru karena tak pernah dia perhitungkan. Dia sudah lelah dengan frasa 'andai dulu', karena semakin sering dia memikirkannya, semakin tercekik dirinya.

Yao masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hei."

Lien tak acuh.

"Ada apa?" dia menghampiri kursi di tepi jendela itu. "Hm?" dia mengelus rambut Lien. "Memikirkan Hong lagi?"

Lien merangkul pinggang Yao dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Yao. Dia mencengkeram pakaian Yao. Yao membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tetapi dia mendadak kehabisan kata-kata. Tentu, dia juga bersedih, namun dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya begitu saja. Siapa yang akan melindungi Lien kalau mereka sama-sama remuk?

"Suatu saat kita pasti bisa menemuinya lagi."

Lien tidak menjawab.

"Bayangkan saja, kalau kita membunuhnya dulu, kita akan dihukum lebih berat daripada ini, Lien."

"Kau selalu saja berkata begitu ..."

"Memangnya kaumau aku bilang apa?" tanya Yao, menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. "Semuanya sudah terjadi dan itu memang keputusan kita dari awal selain menggugurkannya. Memangnya kaubisa kembali ke masa lalu, ke tahun kemarin?"

"Kalaupun bisa, aku akan melakukannya dan menghapus semuanya sampai ke kejadian di malam itu. Malam saat Hong menjadi nyata."

Yao mendorong Lien dari tubuhnya, lalu memegang wajahnya agar mereka bisa berpandangan. "Apa kau juga akan terus memundurkannya sampai sebelum pertemuan kita, agar kau tidak perlu bersama orang yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu ini?"

Lien memaksa Yao untuk memeluknya lagi. "Tidak. Tidak akan."

Yao tetap bergeming di tempat ia berdiri. "Yakin? Aku tidak memberimu hal yang baik selama ini. Aku mungkin bukan laki-laki yang baik untukmu."

"Tapi kau mengajariku banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah untuk tidak menjadi pembunuh. Mungkin kita memang belum bisa benar-benar bahagia sekarang, Yao, karena kita telah keliru dari awal. Tapi setidaknya kau tetap bersamaku. Itu cukup, walau tidak memenuhi."

Yao pun berlutut. Wajah Lien tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kaulihat. Sekarang ... kurasa, dengan semua yang kita miliki," matanya menyapu sekeliling perlahan. "Kehidupan kita sudah cukup bagus untuk menghidupi seorang anak."

Lien melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yao. "Jadi ..." dia tersenyum kecil, "Sekarangkah saatnya?"

Yao mencium Lien perlahan-lahan. Dan ketika menghirup napas seusai mengecup istrinya puas, Yao mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Laki-laki atau perempuan, apa saja bagiku tak masalah."

Lien tertawa. Yao lalu membawanya menjauhi kursi itu, menuju tempat tidur mereka.

Malam ini, harapan baru memenuhi sebuah gelas kaca besar. Mereka berdua menenggaknya sampai kenyang.

* * *

Ada yang janggal.

"Kurasa aku memang harus memeriksakan diri."

"Besok aku sibuk sampai malam. Ada pertemuan besar di hotel. Aku dan timku harus menyiapkan seribu hidangan. Lusa saja, bagaimana?"

Jari-jari Lien bergerak liar dan gelisah di atas pangkuannya. "Baiklah."

"Apa kau semakin sering merasa sakit?"

Lien mengangguk lemah. Yao menghela napas.

"Semoga tidak ada yang salah," simpul Yao mengakhiri, meski dia masih agak kurang yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Mereka diam saja. Lien menutup mata dan membayangkan seperti apa Hong sekarang. Mungkin dia sudah mulai bermain dengan teman-teman barunya. Mungkin dia juga sudah mulai diperlihatkan buku-buku bergambar dan ia akan belajar menyebutkan nama gambarnya, kalau orangtua barunya memang betul-betul perhatian.

Kalau Hong masih ada di sini, Lien yakin dia tak akan memikirkan mengapa selama empat tahun lebih, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Sekeras apapun mereka mencoba.

Apa yang dikatakan dokter pada lusa harinya membuat Lien mematung.

"Ada infeksi pada rahim. Infeksi itu sudah menjalar ke panggul dan sudah terjadi peradangan. Saluran telur Anda tersumbat. Itulah yang menyebabkan kemandulan."

Lien sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Terlalu banyak hal di kehidupannya yang membuatnya terpukul, hingga air mata pun rasanya tidak cukup untuk melukiskan semuanya. Ia hanya memeluk Yao lama, lama sekali ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Melupakan dunia dan luka-lukanya. Mungkin lupa sesaat bisa, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengenyahkannya.

Dia tertidur dan Yao tidak melepaskan rangkulan mereka. Kalau semesta bermaksud meruntuhkan pertahanan Lien yang sendirian, setidaknya hal itu bisa dicegah kalau dia memeluk tanpa henti, bukan? Mereka terluka bersama, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada menjadi pembunuh yang bersekongkol. Mereka memang menyesal, mereka memang mengutuk diri mereka sendiri, tetapi paling tidak dunia tidak ikut mengutuk mereka sampai mati. Mereka telah berbuat benar, walau tidak seratus persen.

Tidak apa tidak seratus persen, asalkan bukan nol.

Esok paginya, Yao terbangun belakangan. Lien sudah duduk di tempat tidur dengan sebuah rajutan baru. Hanya sebuah syal, dan kelihatannya hampir jadi. Dapat dipastikan Lien sudah bangun dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin siklus tidurnya akan kacau setelah ini.

Yao duduk dan memandang syal buatan Lien.

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Hanya membuat. Mungkin berguna untukmu atau untukku di musim dingin nanti," ucap Lien tanpa memerlukan pertanyaan.

"Lien."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Dengan segala kesedihan yang sudah kuperbuat padamu?"

"Itu bukan alasan untuk membencimu. Setiap orang mendapat ujiannya masing-masing. Kesedihan salah satunya, semua orang pasti pernah mengalami, tidak peduli sebabnya apa. Dan ini adalah hal yang harus kita tanggung bersama. Asalkan kau tidak membuatku terpuruk sendiri, kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi seumur hidupku."

Yao memandang tak percaya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, seolah Lien yang ada di hadapannya adalah makhluk imajiner. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar dewasa sekarang, aku senang melihatnya," dia mengucek rambut Lien yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal.

"Kalau aku tidak, lalu aku harus apa? Hal yang paling bagus yang bisa kulakukan cuma menerimanya. Aku nyaris membunuh anakku sendiri, aku membuangnya, aku melepas tanggung jawabku, hubungan dengan orangtuaku sangat tidak bagus, dan sekarang aku sakit—entah kapan aku bisa punya anak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang bagus di dalam hidupku. Mungkin ini satu-satunya hal yang benar yang bisa kulakukan tanpa membuatnya kacau."

Di satu sisi, Yao berharap ada Hong di sini. Berlarian mengacaukan kamar mereka. Tetapi mungkin ... bisa saja Lien yang dewasa tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud. Bisa jadi dia yang belum berpengalaman dengan anak kecil—dia anak tunggal—akan membuat Hong tidak terdidik dengan baik. Dia juga sadar diri, tak mau menyalahkan Lien sepenuhnya kalau itu terjadi, karena dia pun merasa masih belum layak menjadi ayah yang baik. Dia anak bungsu dan tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang baik dari orangtuanya sendiri. Mungkin cara mereka dewasa akan lain, dan hasilnya tidak akan 'sedamai' ini.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam di atas selimut.

"Mungkin bukan ini yang kita inginkan ketika kita kencan di perpustakaan sekolah dulu. Tapi ini adalah yang kita butuhkan. Agar kita bisa jadi lebih baik, Lien."

* * *

.

.

"Darren, hei—hei ... oh."

Darren kelihatannya mendengar panggilan itu. Dia bangun dan melepas salah satu  _earphone_ -nya dan menurunkan  _portable game console_  dari depan wajahnya. "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Ibu kira kautidur, tidak menyahut dari tadi. Arthur, kita masih jauh, tidak? Aku sudah lupa total jalan di sekitar sini."

"Tidak jauh lagi—nah, itu pantinya," Arthur memelankan mobilnya. "Darren, kau harus ikut turun nanti."

"Iyaaa, iya."

Mereka tiba di panti itu, dan Arthur langsung menemui pemiliknya. Michelle menceritakan banyak hal tentang tempat itu pada Darren dengan gaya cerianya. Dia bercerita soal bagaimana Arthur yang langsung merasa cocok dengan Darren di kali pertama dia menggendong anak itu, meski ini mungkin sudah cerita yang keseribu kalinya. Darren mendengarkan separuh hati, tak berminat pada cerita yang telah dia hafal.

Darren memandang sekeliling panti. Kata Michelle, tempat ini sudah banyak berubah. Tetapi dia tidak memiliki memori apapun tentang ini.

Arthur kembali sebelum Michelle selesai menggambarkan bagaimana cara Arthur merawatnya di hari-hari pertama adopsi.

"Kita tidak perlu mencarinya susah-susah. Sudah dapat alamatnya."

"Oh? Apa orangtua Darren sudah jadi orang terkenal sekarang?"

Arthur menggeleng sambil berjalan dan memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Mereka masih sering berkunjung ke sini. Dan mereka terdaftar jadi donatur tetap."

"Wow, bagus sekali! Mungkin mereka sudah jadi kaya sekarang," wajah berbinar Michelle kemudian redup perlahan. "Um ... mereka pasti menyesal ... mmm, Arthur, kenapa aku merasa tidak enak, ya?"

"Kenapa harus kau yang merasa tidak enak? Ini bukan salah kita."

Di belakang mereka, Darren mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ada emosi yang bercampur terlihat di ekspresinya.

"Ayah, Ibu."

"Ya, Sayang?" Michelle menoleh. Arthur juga melakukannya, tetapi dia diam.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan saat aku bertemu mereka nanti?" dia berhenti berjalan. "Dan apa yang harus kurasakan? Selama ini kadang aku berpikir bahwa mereka jahat, tapi ..." dia mengangkat bahu, lalu membuang muka, menatap langit-langit seolah bisa menemukan jawaban di sela-sela petak demi petak penyusunnya. "Kalau mendengar soal tadi, sepertinya mereka ... menyesal telah membuangku."

"Darren," Michelle menggamit pundak anaknya. "Jangan pernah katakan 'membuang'. Mereka tidak pernah membuangmu. Mereka hanya menitipkan, dan karena rasa malu, mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan diri di depan pemilik tempat ini."

"Apa mereka malu karena aku?" katanya dengan geram, namun mencoba ditahan.

"Bukan. Mereka malu pada diri mereka sendiri karena mereka tidak bisa menghidupimu."

Untuk otak anak empat belas tahun, ucapan Arthur itu terlalu sulit untuk dicerna Darren. Dia memilih untuk diam saja. Tidak ingin memperpanjang debat.

* * *

"Ya, ya, sebentar,  _aru_! Aaah, Lien, kau ada di mana, sih?" Yao meletakkan piring sajian terakhir untuk makan malam di meja dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, sih?" Lien datang dari pintu belakang, dengan beberapa tangkai bunga di tangannya. Vas-vas kecil di dalam rumah butuh penghuni baru, yang lama sudah layu dan terlalu membosankan.

Yao sudah menghilang ketika Lien datang. Dari situ, Lien bisa mendengar suara Yao menyambut tamu di depan, "Silakan masuk,  _aru_! Maaf, Anda semua siapa ... ya?"

Firasat Lien memberikan sinyal aneh. Dia meletakkan bunga yang dia ambil begitu saja di meja dan langsung bergegas keluar.

Di sana, Yao terdiam memandangi seorang anak.

Seorang ibu akan dengan mudah mengenali putranya sendiri. "Hong!"

Darren menoleh. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tetapi dia memiringkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, dia dikejutkan dengan cengkeraman kencang pada bahunya.

"Kau ... kau Hong, 'kan?" Lien mencermatinya. Mata Hong sangat ia hafal, meski dia begitu sebentar bersama anak itu. Mata itu mirip sekali dengan dirinya, mata dingin yang kadang sinarnya kosong. Dan hidungnya sangat mirip dengan Yao. Dia persis sekali dengan bayangan Lien jika Hong dewasa.

"Namaku Darren," anak itu mendongak namun tetap dingin. "Tetapi Ayah dan Ibu bilang kalau aku dulu dititipkan dengan secarik kertas yang berisi kata 'Hong'. Dan kata mereka, kalian adalah orangtuaku yang sebenarnya."

Lien langsung memeluknya, tidak butuh kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yao yang masih mematung juga akhirnya ikut merangkul mereka berdua.

Darren tidak merasakan apapun. Tetapi ketika airmata Lien menetes di bahunya, dia sadar, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tangannya merayap naik, balas memeluk kedua orangtuanya. Perlahan dia bisa mengerti hal sederhana; apapun yang terjadi padanya yang diperbuat oleh orangtuanya—dia tetap dicintai.

Cuma keadaanlah yang memaksa mereka melepaskan dirinya. Bukan karena mereka tidak mencintai dia lagi.

* * *

Michelle dengan cepat bisa akrab dengan Lien. Seusai ikut makan malam bersama, dia bercengkerama dengan Lien sambil mencuci piring. Dan Arthur sepertinya mendiskusikan sesuatu yang potensial bersama Yao. Kedengarannya seperti kerja sama bisnis. Arthur mulai tertarik dengan bisnis kuliner dan berpikir bahwa Yao mungkin bisa jadi partner barunya.

Darren hanya diam di ujung meja makan.

Lien melihatnya. Yao mengetahuinya. Lien pun beranjak sebentar dan Michelle bersedia melakukan sisanya sendiri. Yao pun menggeser kursinya mendekati Darren.

Lien mengusap kepala putranya. Yao mengelus punggungnya.

"Kami tidak pernah bisa mengatakan ini secara langsung," ucap Lien. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kau boleh menghukum kami, kau boleh membenci kami, Hong—maksudku, Darren. Mungkin kau bukan impian masa remaja kami, tetapi kemudian kami sadar, kami salah melepaskanmu. Kami sangat tidak bertanggungjawab."

Darren menutup mata sebentar. "Aku memang sempat membenci kalian."

Lien memeluknya dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Yao tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku mengampuni kalian. Kalian masih dan tetap mencintaiku. Kalian mungkin salah karena sudah melepaskanku dengan cara yang seperti itu, tetapi kupikir kalian melakukannya karena mencintaiku, kurasa aku memang tidak boleh dan tidak bisa membenci kalian."

Arthur dan Michelle di sisi lain hanya berpandangan. Lalu mereka melempar senyum pada satu sama lain. Michelle pun mendekati Arthur dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Arthur. "Mungkin, yah, tindakan mereka salah. Tapi rasa cinta membuat semuanya benar."

"Cinta memang tidak pernah bisa kumengerti, 'Chelle."

Michelle tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Menyaksikannya saja sudah bisa membuatmu puas, 'kan?" katanya sambil mengendikkan dagu ke arah Lien, Yao, dan Hong milik mereka.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: sama seperti Lien, awalnya aku berniat 'membunuh' cerita ini. entahlah, rasanya campur-aduk, kurang sreg. tapi waktu kupaksa menulisnya, aku bisa dapat feelnya dan begitu menamatkannya, aku langsung ngerasa, " _damn, this is one of the most touching fics i've ever written ..."_ narsis emang, tapi jujur, aku kayak bisa ngerasain perasaan Lien yang harus jadi ibu muda karena kesalahannya sendiri, tahunya dia sendiri kena karma. kehidupan itu memang gitu, 'kan? aku percaya hukum karma itu ada. bahkan bagiku, surga dan neraka itu cerminan hukum karma itu sendiri.

memang kayaknya susah ya ngebayangin china dan vietnam di cerita begini tapi, entahlah, begitu mikirin plot, aku langsung kepikir: " _this plot is for china and vietnam. period."_  dan oh ya, aku terinspirasi bikin fic ini setelah nonton tayangan acara 360 tentang seorang wanita berdarah indonesia yang diadopsi pasangan dari prancis dan dia bela-belain dateng ke indo cuma buat nyari ibunya.

sesuai dengan BGM yang dianjurkan, nggak ada kisah yang sempurna, memang, karena inilah kehidupan manusia, makhluk yang hanya 'mendekati' sempurna. semoga ini bisa jadi fanfic ke-300 yang 'cukup' spesial. thank you for reading!


End file.
